You Picked Him But I Chose You
by inchan88
Summary: (Complete)Baekhyun harus rela saat suaminya menikah lagi dengan seseorang yang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Tapi bagaimana jadinya bila Istri/suami baru suaminya justru malah menyukainya? [M, Romance, Mpreg, Chanbaeksoo, Boyxboyxboy]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **You Picked Him But I Chose You**

 **Park ChanyeolxByun BaekhyunxDo Kyungsoo**

 **Rated: M**

 **000**

 **Saya HANYA meminjam nama, adapun tokoh aslinya BUKAN milik saya. Dengan kata lain cerita ini dibuat BUKAN untuk menjatuhkan nama baik tokoh aslinya.**

 **000**

 **(MOHON YANG TIDAK MENYUKAI PAIRINGNYA ATAU JALAN CERITANYA SEGERA TINGGALKAN CERITA INI DAN TAK PERLU MRNINGGALKAN JEJAK)**

 **000**

Suasana di meja makan itu begitu hening, hanya ada suara ketukan sendok dengan piring. Baekhyun memang mengunyah makanannya, tapi matanya tak lepas dari wajah lelah suaminya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Chanyeol. Rupanya ia menyadarinya.

"Tak ada, hanya saja sepertinya kau lelah sekali ya?" Baekhyun pun menunjukan keprihatinannya.

Chanyeol pun menganggukan kepalanya. "Sangat, apalagi Minseok Hyung mengundurkan diri setelah mendirikan sebuah restauran, aku harus mengerjakan semuanya sendiri," jawabnya.

"Apa belum ada sekretaris pengganti?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Belum, aku minta Minseok Hyung untuk merekomendasikan seseorang, sudah seminggu namun sampai kini belum ada seorangpun yang menemuiku,"

"Sudah kau tanyakan itu pada Minseok Hyung?"

"Sudah, tapi katanya orang rekomendasinya sedang mengurus sesuatu,"

"Kalau begitu bersabarlah sebentar lagi, tapi jangan terlalu memporsis dirimu Chanie, aku hanya tak ingin saja kalau sampai kau sakit,"

"Iya Baekhie sayang," dengan gemas Chanyeol pun mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

000

Sesampainya di Kantor, Chanyeol langsung dihadang oleh salah satu pegawai kantornya yang bername tag Nana.

"Selamat pagi Sajangnim," sapa Nana.

"Pagi," balas Chanyeol dengan ramah.

"Maaf sajangnim, ini ada Do Kyungsoo-ssi yang di rekomendasikan oleh Minseok-ssi untuk menjadi sekretaris anda," jelas Nana.

Chanyeol pun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang di samping Nana. Pria berperawakan mungil dan bermata bulat lucu. Begitulah kesan pertama yang Chanyeol tangkap saat melihat Kyungsoo pertama kali.

Padahal baru tadi pagi Chanyeol membicarakan ini dengan Baekhyun, tapi orang yang bersangkutan sudah muncul di hadapannya saat ini.

"Selamat pagi Sajangnim, perkenalkan nama saya Do Kyungsoo," sapa pria mungil itu.

Chanyeol pun menganggukan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu mari kita bicara di ruanganku saja," ajak Chanyeol kemudian.

Kyungsoo pun menganggukan kepalanya pada Nana sebagai bentuk terima kasihnya lalu segera mengekori Chanyeol.

0

0

"Jadi kau kemari atas rekomendasi Minseok?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memeriksa berkas yang berisi data diri Kyungsoo.

"Iya Sajangnim," jawab Kyungsoo mantap.

Chanyeol pun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Bagus, aku benar-benar kewalahan mengurus semuanya sendiri, jadi, bisa kau mulai bekerja sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Eh? S-sekarang Sajangnim?" Kyungsoo tentu terkejut mendengarnya. Pasalnya dia baru saja menyodorkan berkas lamaran tapi langsung diminta kerja saat ini juga.

"Tahun depan, tentu saja sekarang Kyungsoo, tak apa kan kupanggil begitu?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian. Selanjutnya ia dibuat gemas oleh mata bulat Kyungsoo yang berkedip-kedip menunjukan ketidak percayaannya.

"Tunggu apa lagi, bawa ini dan pelajarilah, oh! dan jangan lupa atur jadwalku untuk minggu depan dan seterusnya?" Pinta Chanyeol kemudian.

"Ah, b-baik sajangnim," Kyungsoo pun segera mengambil berkas-berkas itu.

"Mejamu ada di depan, tau kan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil menunjuk keluar ruangan.

"Iya Sajangnim, permisi," Kyungsoo pun cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan CEO tersebut lalu menuju meja yang ada di depan ruangan itu.

Setelah Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangannya, Chanyeolpun melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang menggunung itu. Waktu terus berjalan lalu ia harus berhenti ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering.

"Hallo Umma? ada apa?"

Rupanya ibunyalah yang menelponnya. Ibunya mengatakan kalau ia harus menemuinya sekarang. Chanyeolpun mengiyakan dan tak menunggu nanti-nanti. Setelah sambungan telponnya terputus iapun segera keluar dari ruangannya dengan membawa sebuah map di tangannya. Begitu ia keluar dari ruangannya, terlihat Kyungsoo yang tampak fokus membaca sesuatu tanpa menyadari kehadirannya.

"Aku salut dengan kefokusanmu dalam mempelajari sesuatu Kyungsoo, tapi bolehkan aku mengganggu sebentar?"

Suara yang menginterupsi itu tentunya mengundang kekagetan bagi Kyungsoo. "Oh! M-maaf sajangnim," Kyungsoo pun segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat.

Chanyeol pun tersenyum geli melihatnya. "Santai saja Kyungsoo, Ah ini, bisa kau mengerjakan ini untukku? aku mau keluar mungkin agak lama, kau hanya perlu membuang bagian yangg aku beri tanda saja, kalau sudah selesai taruh saja di mejaku," pintanya.

"Oh, baik sajangnim," Kyungsoo pun segera menerima map itu dan segera membukanya.

"Baiklah, kupercayakan ini padamu, aku pergi dulu," pamit Chanyeol sebelum berjalan menjauh.

Kyungsoo pun segera membungkukkan badannya sebagai isyarat kalau dia siap di beri kepercayaan oleh Chanyeol.

000

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering dan menampilkan Umma memanggil di layarnya.

"Hallo Umma?"

"Iya, Umma aku masih di jalan, sebentar lagi aku sampai," kemudian ia terdiam mendengarkan apa yang Ummanya katakan selanjutnya.

"Hemm, iya Umma,"

Setelah itu sambungan ponsel terputus dan Chanyeol segera menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya.

Sesampainya di kediaman keluarganya, Chanyeol bergegas menghampiri ibunya yang duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Aku datang Umma," sapanya. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya di samping ibunya.

"Oh kau sudah datang," Hanna pun menyambut putranya dengan senyuman.

"Ada apa Umma? kenapa Umma memintaku kemari? Apa ada sesuatu yang serius?" tanyanya.

"Begini nak," Hanna terdiam sebentar memandang putranya lalau kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ini tentang pernikahanmu dengan Baekhyun, smalam Appamu bicara dengan Umma, dia meminta Umma untuk menanyakan hal ini padamu,"

Chanyeol terdiam seribu bahasa. Meski sempat terkejut tapi ia tau, cepat atau lambat orang tuanya pasti akan menanyakan ini padanya.

"Appamu ingin tau, kapan kau akan memberikan cucu untuk kami Chanyeol?"

Chanyeolpun menundukan kepalanya. Ia tak tau harus memberi jawaban seperti apa. Bukannya tak mau memberi mereka cucu. Hanya saja ia dan Baekhyun sudah berusaha sebisa mereka. Berhasil tidaknya tentu Tuhan yang mengaturnya. Sepertinya mereka memang belum di beri kepercayaan untuk mengasuh momongan.

"Kesehatan Baekhyun baik-baik saja kan? bukannya kalian sudah pernah memeriksanya dan Baekhyun punya kemungkinan untuk hamil, lalu kenapa sampai sekarang kalian belum memberi cucu untuk kami?" tanya Hanna kemudian.

"Aku tak tau Umma, kami sudah memeriksakannya berkali-kali, bahkan aku juga ikut memeriksakan diri siapa tau masalahnya ada padaku, tapi dokter bilang kami baik-baik saja dan punya kemungkinan untuk memiliki keturunan," belanya.

"Mungkin kalian kurang berusaha, atau kau bohong soal kesehatan Baekhyun? dia benar-benar bisa hamil kan?" tanya Hanna curiga.

Chanyeol pun menghela nafas. "Tentu saja kami terus berusaha Umma," hampir tiap hari malah. sambungnya dalam hati.

"Benarkah?"

"Kalau masalah kesehatan rahim Baekhyun tentu saja ia baik-baik saja Umma, kalau Umma tak percaya, Silahkan Umma mengajak Baekhyun melakukan pemeriksaan Ulang," Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah kalau Ummanya memang berniat melakukan itu. Toh ia tak berbohong, memang begitulah adanya.

Hanna pun menghela nafas. "Huhh, kalau begitu adanya, Umma percaya saja padamu, tapi Chanyeol, Kami benar-benar menginginkan cucu darimu,"

Chanyeol terdiam lagi. Lalu kemudian sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. "Umma, bagaimana kalau kami mengadopsi anak saja?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Apa? Yang kami inginkan DARAH DAGINGmu Chanyeol, bukan yang lain," ucap Hanna penuh penekanan.

"Maaf Umma, hanya saja kalau memang Umma sudah tak sabar ingin menimang cucu kurasa itu adalah solusi terbaik," ucap Chanyeol tak yakin.

"Solusi terbaik adalah jika kau menikah lagi dan memberi cucu bersama istri baru mu," sambung Hanna lagi.

Pupil chanyeol pun melebar karenanya. "Umma! Itu tak mungkin kulakukan, aku masih sangat mencintai Baekhyun,"

"Huhh, Pokoknya Umma tak mau tau Chanyeol, Kau harus memberi kami cucu dengan Baekhyun atau siapapun itu Umma tak peduli," Hanna menjadi kesal lalu beranjak meninggalkan putranya itu.

"Umma!" Chanyeol memohon meminta pengertian. Namun Hanna tak menghentikan langkahnya dan terus berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Arggg," Chanyeol pun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Kalau ia membicarakan ini dengan Baekhyun, ia takut kalau suaminya itu akan berkecil hati.

000

"Huhh akhirnya selesai juga," Kyungsoo pun meregangkan badannya setelah tugas yang diberikan Chanyeol selesai. Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah benar dan lengkap, diapun segera beranjak dari meja kerjanya.

"Nah saatnya menaruh ini di meja Sajangnim," Tanpa ragu iapun memasuki ruangan CEO tersebut dan langsung berjalan menuju meja atasannya itu.

"Dimana ya? ah disini saja," iapun memutuskan meletakkannya tepat di tengah meja kaca itu. Tapi kemudian ia merasa terganggu dengan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja itu.

"Ya ampun berantakan sekali, apa tak masalah ya kalau ku rapikan?" gumamnya. Setelah berbagai pertimbangan, iapun memutuskan merapikan berkas-berkas di meja itu.

"Oh foto siapa ini?" iapun mengambil figura itu dan menatapnya lamat.

"Ah foto Sajangnim dengan-,"

Deg

Seorang pria manis berperawakan mungil. Eyesmilenya cantik ditambah ranumnya yang tipis nan merah. Pupil Kyungsoo melebar karenanya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat kala tau siapa yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol dalam foto itu.

"I-ini kan?" tangannya bergetar. Tentu saja ia tak mungkin lupa pada sosok yang pernah ada di ingatan masa kecilnya itu. Byun Baeknyun.

-TBC-

Sebuah perombakan besar-besaran meskipun masih nyerempet sedikit. Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk itu. Hanya saja setiap kali ku baca ulang cerita ini, dan mengingat sebuah review, aku merasakan mood yang buruk dan berkepanjangan.

Karna itu aku merombak ulang ff ini dengan maksud agar jiwaku lebih tenang dan bisa melanjutkan ffku yang lain dengan damai.

Sekali lagi aku benar-benar minta maaf.

-Salam damai inchan88-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kegelisahan menghantui perasaan Chanyeol mana kala tak juga menemukan solusi atas masalahnya. Sampai-sampai ia membawanya kerumah hingga menimpulkan kekhawatiran dari suaminya.

"Chanie kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia khawatir melihat suaminya yang terlihat gelisah sekembalinya dari kantor hingga sekarang.

Chanyeol pun memutar tubuhnya hingga bertatap muka dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku harus bagaimana Baekhyun?" tanyanya sambil membelai pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang masih membelai pipinya.

"Apa yang mengganggumu? boleh ku tau?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah lalu menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan hangat suaminya.

"Maafkan aku Baekhie, aku belum bisa bercerita sekarang, biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini hingga pagi," pintanya.

"Huhh baiklah, bila itu membuatmu lebih baik," Baekhyun tak lagi menuntut suaminya untuk bercerita. Ia memilih memejamkan matanya dengan harapan semoga perasaan suaminya membaik keesokan harinya.

000

Nyatanya Chanyeol masih tak baik-baik saja kesesokan harinya. Ia bahkan membawa mood buruknya hingga ke kantornya.

"Anda baik-baik saja Sajangnim?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati. Tentu ia dengan jelas menyadari mood buruk atasannya itu sedari pagi tadi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Soo, aku tak baik-baik saja," jawabnya.

Kyungsoo tak tau harus menanggapi bagaimana. Ia malah kikuk sendiri ketika atasannya itu membenarkan keadaannya yang tak lagi baik. Kemudian ia melirik figura yang masih berada di atas meja Chanyeol. Iapun meremas kedua tangannya.

"Emmm Sajangnim maaf sebelumnya, bukan bermaksud lancang, hanya saja saya penasaran," Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya dan terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkannya.

Nyatanya hal itu berhasil mengalihkan Chanyeol dari kegelisahannya. Iapun mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Ada apa? katakan saja apa yang membuatmu penasaran,"

"I-itu, yang bersama anda di foto itu, dia sangat manis kurasa, apakah dia-"

"Suamiku," potong Chanyeol sambil diraihnya figura di atas mejanya itu. Tatapannya melembut memandangi paras ayu suaminya itu.

"Kau benar, dia sangatlah manis, aku beruntung memilikinya sebagai suamiku," Senyum tulus pun terlukis di bibir Chanyeol.

Mendengar itu, perasaan tak senang pun menelusup di hati Kyungsoo. Kalau bisa ingin rasanya ia merebut figura itu dan membantingnya di lantai lalu merobek foto itu menjadi dua dan mengantongi salah satunya untuk ia simpan di dompetnya.

"A-apa masalah anda ada hubungannya dengan suami anda?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian mengesampingkan perasaan tak sukanya.

Chanyeol meletakkan figuranya lalu menatap Kyungsoo ragu. Kyungsoo pun mengusap tengkuknya kikuk.

"Ah maaf sajangnim, maafkan kelancangan saya,"

"Tak apa Soo, kurasa aku memang harus membagi masalahku dengan orang lain, apa kau keberatan?"

Diluar dugaan Chanyeol malah berniat melanjutkan ceritanya. Tentu saja dengan senang hati ia akan mendengarkannya hingga selesai. Ia membutuhkan informasi lebih tentang Baekhyun ngomong-ngomong.

"Tentu tidak sajangnim, anda bisa menceritakan apapun padaku," jawab Kyungsoo antusias.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Ummaku, Umma menyinggung tentang pernikahanku dengan Baekhyun yang sudah lama berjalan,"

Kyungsoo masih setia mendengarkan menanti kelanjutan dari cerita Chanyeol.

"Ya kami sudah lama menikah, tapi entah mengapa kami belum juga di karuniai momongan, kami bahkan sudah memeriksakan keadaan kami, dan semuanya normal tak ada yang mandul diantara kami, Baekhyun bahkan punya rahim yang sehat,"

' _Baekhyun-ssi punya rahim yang sehat?_ ' Kyungsoo pun menggigit pipi dalamnya untuk mencegah diri agar tak tersenyum.

"Kami bahkan pernah melakukan program bayi tabung, tapi itu tak berhasil juga," Chanyeolpun menundukan kepalanya lesu.

"Ah jadi begitu," Kyungsoo pun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Ah kita bahkan baru berkenalan dua hari ya Soo, terlebih lagi kau adalah sekretarisku, bagaimana bisa aku membagi masalahku padamu," Chanyeol pun memijit tengkuknya dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Oh tak masalah Sajangnim, bukankah tadi saya sudah bilang kalau anda bisa menceritakan apapun pada saya, saya adalah pendengar yang baik, jadi anda tak perlu sungkan," ya menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk sebuah informasi, kenapa tidak?

"Terima kasih, aku tau kau orang baik Soo," Chanyeol pun tersenyum tulus pada Kyungsoo.

' _Orang baik ya? tentu saja_ ,'

"Tapi Sajangnim, bukankah seharusnya anda membicarakan ini dengan suami anda?" saran Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Baekhyun,"

Deg

Hanya mendengar namanya saja, jantung Kyungsoo berdetak tak karuan.

"Aku tak mungkin membicarakan ini dengannya Soo, aku takut menyakitinya, selain itu aku juga tak ingin kalau sampai dia berkecil hati," ucap Chanyeol sendu.

"Bagaimana dengan mengadobsi anak sajangnim?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Tak bisa Soo, Orang tuaku menginginkan cucu dariku bukan yang lain,"

"Ah jadi begitu," Kyungsoo pun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Lalu ia terdiam guna memutar otaknya mencari solusi yang tepat atas masalah Chanyeol.

"Emm sajangnim, kenapa anda tak menyawa rahim seseorang saja?" saranya kemudian. Ia tau ide ini terdengar gila. Tapi sepertinya itu langkah terdekat yang bisa ia ambil.

"Huhh? a-apa?" Chanyeol bahkan tercengang oleh ide gila itu.

"A-anu, maksud saya, jika anda tak ingin menyakiti hati Baekhyun-ssi, kurasa meminjam rahim adalah solusi terbaik, dengan itu anda bisa memperoleh anak anda sendiri, lalu setelah bayi itu lahir anda hanya perlu membawanya pada Baekhyun-ssi dan mengatakan padanya kalau anda mengadopsi seorang bayi, dengan begitu keinginan orang tua anda terpenuhi tanpa menyakiti hati Baekhyun-ssi, tentunya sebelum membawa bayi itu pulang, anda harus sudah menceritakan keinginan orang tua anda pada Baekhyun-ssi dengan dalih bahwa orang tua anda setuju dengan anak adopsi," setelah itu Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Kau brilian Kyungsoo, pujinya pada diri sendiri.

Chanyeol semakin tercengang dibuatnya. Dari mana pria mungil ini mendapatkan ide seperti itu?

Kyungsoo tak lagi bersuara dan membiarkan Chanyeol memikirkan sarannya. Dalam hati ia berharap agar Chanyeol menerima sarannya.

-TBC-

Beda jauh, sengaja ku buat Kondisi Baekhyun yang berbeda dari cerita sebelumnya. Biar tak terlalu jahat. Habis kemarin aku dihujat karna menjadikan Baekhyun pria tulen. (T-T)

Thanks to:

 **Jung HaRa, Ohirabo, baek.ca, ceciliagata, Rariti, cici fu, AlexandraLexa,**

-Salam damai inchan88-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Chanyeol-

Ini gila. Kepututusan tergila yang pernah Chanyeol ambil dalam hidupnya. Ia menerima saran Kyungsoo untuk menyewa rahim seseorang yang artinya kau harus berhubungan badan dengan orang itu. Dan yang lebih gilanya lagi, seseorang yang telah ia sewa rahimnya itu adalah Kyungsoo, sekretaris barunya sendiri.

Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi ketika menyadari penghianatan yang baru saja ia lakukan pada suaminya. Diliriknya seseorang yang telah terlelap di sampingnya. Terlihat jelas kelelahan di wajah itu. Kemudian ia meremas rambutnya lagi tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

'Maaf Baekhie, kuharap kau tak akan mengetahuinya, kuharap kau mengerti kalau aku melakukan ini juga demi kamu,'

-Chanyeol End-

000

Chanyeol bangun pertama kali dan baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi milik kyungsoo.

Sementara Kyungsoo sendiri terduduk di ranjangnya dengan gumpalan selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan kikuk. "P-pagi Sajangnim," sapanya dengan suara serak.

"Ehmm p-pagi," Chanyeol sendiri tak kalah kikuknya dari Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan sampai tak berani menatap pria itu.

Untuk ukuran orang yang baru kenal satu minggu dan melakukan hubungan yang Ahh, rasanya benar-benar kikuk dan malu. Keduanya bahkan terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau baik-baik saja Soo?" tanya Chanyeol ketika diliriknya Kyungsoo menggerakkan badannya sambil meringis perih.

"S-saya baik-baik saja sajangnim, anda tak perlu khawatir," katanya.

' _Mana mungkin aku baik-baik saja ketika yang seharusnya kuserahkan padanya malah kuserahkan padamu_ ,' rutuk Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Soo, bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk jangan bicara formal selagi kita hanya berdua?" ucap Chanyeol mengingatkan. Ya lebih tepatnya Chanyeol yang meminta Kyungsoo untuk tak bicara formal padanya dan memanggilnya Chanyeol saja.

"Ah maaf Sajang-, maksudku C-canyeol," ralat Kyungsoo dengan sedikit terbata.

"Bagus," Kemudian Chanyeol teringat sesuatu dan segera memeriksa ponsel yang ia letakkan di nakas Kyungsoo. "Oh ya Tuhan," pekiknya.

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo pun penasaran tentang apa yang membuat pria itu memekik.

"Banyak pesan dan panggilan masuk dari Baekhyun, Oh ya ampun, aku lupa tak memberi kabar semalam," racau Chanyeol panik.

' _Mampus_ ,'

"Sebaiknya kau menghubunginya sekarang dan bilang kalau kau menginap di kantor semalam," usul Kyungsoo.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Chanyeol pun segera menghubungi Baekhyun. Tak lama berselang Baekhyun terdengar menerima panggilannya.

"Hallo, Sayang maaf, aku lupa tak memberimu kabar semalam, maafkan aku," ucap Chanyeol cepat bahkan sebelum Baekhyun mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

 _"Kau ada dimana sekarang Chanie? kenapa belum pulang hingga sekarang?"_

Terdengar jelas kekhawatiran disana.

"Aku ada di kantor sayang, aku lembur hingga larut semalam lalu ketiduran, maaf kan aku," ucapnya bohong.

' _Maaf telah membohongimu sayang_ ,' Sambungnya dalam hati.

Sementara Kyungsoo tampak memutar bola matanya malas. ' _Suamimu bohong Baekhyun-ssi, dia bukan tidur dikantor, melainkan tidur di apartemenku dan meniduriku_ ,'

 _"Apa aku perlu menyusulmu dan mengantarkan bajumu ke kantor?"_

Seketika Chanyeol panik. Ia tak tau bagaimana jadinya bila Baekhyun menyusulnya ke kantor dan tak ada dirinya. "Oh tak perlu sayangku, biar aku saja yang pulang sekarang, tunggu aku di rumah,"

 _"Huhh baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, aku juga sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita,"_

"Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu,"

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanie,"_

' _Aku juga mencintaimu_ ,' sambung Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Setelah itu sambungan terputus dan Chanyeol pun bernafas lega karenanya. Lalu ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo yang ternyata tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Soo, maaf, apa tidak apa-apa bila kau kutinggal?" tanyanya.

"Pulanglah Chanyeol, aku baik-baik saja sungguh, jadi jangan biarkan Baekhyun-ssi menunggu," jawab Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum tipis.

Chanyeolpun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. "Aku pulang ya, terima kasih,"

Lalu apa yang Chanyeol lakukan selanjutnya membuat Kyungsoo terpaku di tempat. Tangannya perlahan terangkat menyentuh apa yang baru saja di tinggalkan pria itu di padanya. Pria itu, Park Chanyeol baru saja menecup keningnya dan mengacak rambutnya dengan lembut.

000

Ketika sampai di rumah, Baekhyun langsung menyambut Chanyeol dengan pelukan di lengannya.

"Capek ya?" tanyanya sambil mengambil alih tas serta jas yang di bawa suaminya.

"Sangat, Hemm suamiku wangi sekali," ucap Chanyeol sambil menghirup harum aroma yang menguar dari rambut Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, aku kan sudah mandi," ucap Baekhyun disertai senyum manisnya.

Chanyeol jadi gemas lalu mencubit gemas hidung Baekhyun.

"Channn," protesnya sambil memukul tangan Chanyeol dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Haha habis suamiku menggemaskan sekali sih," bukannya jera Chanyeol malah mencubit pipi Baekhyun tak kalah gemas.

"Channn," lagi-lagi Baekhyun memprotes atas kejahilan suaminya.

Chanyeolpun terkekeh setelahnya lalu mendekap Baekhyun erat. "Oh, Park Baekhyun aku mencintaimu," ucapnya sambil mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," balas Baekhyun. "Lalu bisakah sekarang kau lepaskan aku dan bergegas mengganti bajumu? yang kulihat kau sudah mandi di kantor, benar?" tebak Baekhyun sambil mengendus lengan baju suaminya.

Seketika rasa bersalah menguasai Chanyeol. Ya tentu saja. Ia mandi dan tidur di apartemen Kyungsoo dan bukannya di kantor. "Baiklah, tunggu aku di meja makan,"

"Emm, cepat ya," setelah itu Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol di depan kamarnya tanpa menyadari penyesalan di wajah suaminya.

-TBC-

Makin berbeda. Tapi percayalah inti dari cerita ini sama Chanbaeksoo :D.

Thanks to :

 **Leon, Hyera832, 2ndsoo, AlexandraLexa, baek.ca, jayjong**

-Salam damai inchan88-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sebuah kabar menggembirakan datang dari Kyungsoo 2 minggu kemudian. Pria mungil itu mengatakan bahwa yang mereka usahakan berhasil. Hamil 2 minggu katanya dan Chanyeol senang bukan main. sampai-sampai ia membawa pria itu kepelukannya sambil mengucap syukur berkali-kali.

Kyungsoo sendiri terkejut mendapat perlakuan itu dari Chanyeol. Ia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya tak tau harus melakukan apa. Ketika mengetahui kalau ia hamil ia senang tentu saja. Karna akhirnya ia sudah berhasil maju selangkah mendekati tujuannya. Tapi ketika memikirkan itu lagi. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karenanya. Merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun karena ia menggunakan cara yang tak biasa hanya agar keinginannya tercapai.

"Benarkah aku akan menjadi seorang Appa? oh ya Tuhan akhirnya, terima kasih Soo terima kasih," pria itu masih meracau atas kesenangannya tanpa mengetahui apa yang dirasakan pria di pelukannya.

"Oh aku tak sabar menantinya lahir dan membawanya pada Baekhyun," ucap Chanyeol lagi.

' _Tapi kurasa kau juga harus membawaku bersamamu_ " ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

000

"Baekhyunku, oh sayangku,"

Baekhyun terlihat kebingungan ketika suaminya tiba di rumah langsung merengkuh pinggangnya dan membawanya berputar-putar. Tak hanya itu, bahkan setelah mereka berhenti berputar, Chanyeol terus menghujami bibir Baekhyun dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi. Baekhyun mengeryitkan alisnya ketika Chanyeol telah menghentikan aksinya lalu menatapnya dengan binar ceria.

"Oh Baekhyun ku, sayangku," Tak pedulikan tatapan aneh suaminya, Chanyeol kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun namun lebih dalam dan lama dari sebelumnya. Setelah itu pria itu menjauhkan wajahnya dan mendekap suaminya dengan erat.

"Kau kenapa Chanie? bahagia sekali," tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku sedang bahagia Baekhie, tender itu kumenangkan akhirnya, aku senang sekali," jawabnya bohong.

Baekhyun sebenarnya merasakan keanehan dari sikap suaminya. Hanya karena menang tender kenapa harus sesenang ini? seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan hadiah mainan di snack ciki-cikinya. Tapi karena tak mau berpikir rumit, akhirnya Baekhyun ikut tersenyum melihat wajah bahagia suaminya. "Selamat ya kalau begitu," ucapnya tulus.

"Terima kasih, kau ingin apa? makan bersama di luar? keliling dunia? bulan madu di kota paling romantis?" tanya Chanyeol antusia.

Tapi Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya karena dia memang tak menginginkan apapun. "Aku tak butuh semua itu Chanie, melihatmu sesenang ini saja aku sudah senang, cukup kau disini dan mencintaiku apa adanya, itu sudah cukup," jawab Baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis.

Ahh. rasanya perkataan Baekhyun sedikit menohok Chanyeol. Biarpun ia melakuan itu demi Baekhyun, tapi kan tetap saja kalau dia telah berhianat.

"Aku akan terus bersamamu mencintaimu selamanya, jadi ayo kita hidup bersama sampai tua," katanya sambil menatap lekat wajah manis Baekhyun.

Ya tiada kebahagiaan lain bagi Baekhyun selain hidup bersama suaminya tercinta.

0

0

0

Baru kemarin Baekhyun merasa bahagia karena telah di cintai suaminya tak ada halangan suatu apapun. Namun kedatangan Ibu mertuanya membuatnya bagai mendapat mimpi buruk. Terlebih ketika wanita paruh baya ini menyinggung tentang anak, cucu.

"Apa Chanyeol tak membicarakan hal ini padamu kemarin-kemarin?" tanya Hanna.

"T-tidak Ummanim, Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun," jawab Baekhyun. Ia terus menundukan kepalanya tanpa berani menatap wanita itu secara lanngsung.

"Huhh bagaimana sih anak itu, yang pasti Baekhyun, Umma mohon, kalian berusahalah lebih giat lagi, Umma sudah sangat merindukan tangis bayi di pelukan Umma, kau mengerti kan?" pinta Hanna sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"B-baik Ummanim, kami akan terus berusaha semaksimal mungkin," jawab Baekhyun tak yakin.

"Bagus," Wanita itu mendesah setelah melihat jam di dinding. "Huhh, sepertinya Umma harus pergi sekarang Baekhyun, Umma ada janji bertemu teman lama,"

"Ahh," Baekhyun pun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Kemudian wanita itu meraih tasnya lalu segera beranjak. "Ingat apa yang Umma katakan tadi Baekhyun, bilang pada suamimu itu untuk lebih giat lagi mengusahakannya,"

"B-baik Ummanim," jawab Baekhyun kikuk.

Setelah itu Hanna pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang perasaan menjadi tak menentu. Ia bukan tak mengusahakannya. Ia bahkan sudah pernah mengikuti program bayi tabung. Namun sayangnya tak berhasil bahkan setelah percobaan yang ke dua kali.

Oh rasanya. Baekhyun jadi tak sabar menunggu kepulangan suaminya. Ia terus mondar-mandir di ruang tamunya berharap Chanyeol segera muncul dari balik pintu di depannya.

000

"Kau perlu membeli susu ibu hamil kan Soo? kalau begitu ayo kutemani," tawar Chanyeol ketika Kyungsoo bilang membutuhkan susu untuk perkembangan janinnya.

"Ah tak perlu Chan, aku bisa membelinya nanti," tolak Kyungsoo.

"Tidak Soo, aku harus menemanimu, kau tanggung jawabku sekarang,"

"Eh?" Kyungsoo tercengang oleh perkataan Chanyeol.

Lalu Chanyeol tersadar dan segera meralat ucapannya. "Oh, maksudku, aku Appanya, tentu aku harus memastikan kesehatannya, itu sudah tanggung jawabku"

Kyungsoo tak menanggapi apa-apa lalu menatap Chanyeol ragu.

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo," ajak Chanyeol.

"Huhh baiklah," pada akhirnya Kyungsoo pun pasrah dan berjalan terlebih dahulu setelah pria itu mempersilahkan.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam sambil melirik Chanyeol sesekali. Setelah semua perhatian yang pria itu berikan begitu tau bahwa dia hamil. Pria itu semakin perhatian dan sering menghawatirkan kesehatannya. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo merasa di perhatikan setelah kepergian Appanya karena kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu.

Tak dapat di bohongi kalau perasaannya menghangat ketika mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Chanyeol. Tapi kalau soal cinta, tentu pria itu belum berhasil menembus hatinya. Ya tentu saja, karena ia sudah punya seseorang yang ia cintai. Cinta pertamanya.

000

Ketika Chanyeol sampai di apartemennya. Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan kegelisahan meliputinya.

"Selamat datang," sambutnya sambil mengambil alih tas serta jas suaminya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Ya aku pulang," balas Chanyeol sambil memberikan kecupan di kening suaminya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Mandilah dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat," pinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengeryitkan alisnya. Ia tau kalau Baekhyun tak baik-baik saja.

"Mandilah, aku tau kau lelah dan lapar," Pinta Baekhyun sekali lagi sambil menuntun suaminya memasuki kamar. Setelah menaruh jas dan tas Chanyeol di tempatnya, Baekhyun pun segera beranjak dari sana.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam," katanya.

Tapi Chanyeol masih memandanginya menuntut penjelasan.

"Huhh, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan, tapi itu nanti, setelah kita makan malam, setuju?" tawar Baekhyun kemudian ketika menyadari kekhawatiran di wajah suaminya.

Chanyeolpun mengangguk setuju lalu segera memasuki kamar mandi. Baekhyun sendiri segera meninggalkan kamarnya menuju dapur.

0

0

"Jadi apa yang mengganggumu? aku tau kau tak baik-baik saja Baekhie," tanya Chanyeol sambil membelai rambut Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun pun menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Kakinya ia mainkan di atas kaki Chanyeol lalu menatap Chanyeol ragu.

"Ada apa? katakanlah? jangan membuatku semakin khawatir kumohon," pinta Chanyeol lagi.

"Tadi," Baekhyun mulai memainkan jarinya di dada Chanyeol. "Ibu datang kemari dan membahas tentang cucu,"

Deg

"B-benarkah?" tentu Chanyeol terkejut mendengarnya. Harusnya ia tak seceroboh ini. Sekarang akhirnya suaminya pun sedih karenanya.

"Katanya ibu pernah menanyakan ini padamu, kenapa tak mengatakannya padaku Chanie? ini kan masalah kita," kemudian Baekhyun memberengut.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya tak ingin kau sedih Baekhie, aku tak tau kalau Umma sampai mendatangimu seperti ini, maafkan aku ya," pintanya.

Baekhyun pun menganggukan kepalanya. Satu helaan berat keluar dari bibir mungilnya. "Lalu kita harus bagaimana Chanie? kita sudah mengusahakannya, tapi tak berhasil juga, atau jangan-jangan dokter itu salah, mungkin aku memang bermasalah," wajah Baekhyun semakin ditekuk benar-benar menunjukan kesedihannya.

"Inilah yang tak kuinginkan, kau akan menjadi pesimis seperti ini dan aku tak suka itu," Chanyeol ikut mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Habisnya, kita sudah lama berusaha tapi tak ada hasilnya juga, aku bahkan banyak makan kecambah tapi tetap saja," keluhnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Kecambah sering dipercaya untuk kesuburan sperma (?).

"Hebmm," Chanyeolpun menggigit pipi dalamnya. Suaminya ini menggemaskan sekali sih. "Baekhie, dari pada berkeluh kesah, bagaimana kalau kita mengusahakannya sekarang?"

"Hemm?" Baekhyun menengok dan menemukan Chanyeol tengah menaik turunkan alisnya.

Blush

Baekhyun bersemu begitu mengetahui keinginan terselubung suaminya. Ia malu lalu menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di dada bidang itu.

"Chanyeol bodoh," ucapnya sambil memukul dada suaminya yang mana di sambut oleh kekehan Chanyeol.

TBC

Kesamaan dari scane awal adalah bahasanya yang sama-sama hancur. Peace V.

Thanks to :

 **AlexandraLexa, baek.ca, Rarity, ceciliagata, 2ndsoo, jayjong, real.fckgans, kim.jin.9047, dinda94**

Dan maaf karena telah merubah cerita ini. Soalnya ini masalah hati, dari pada perasaan itu terus menghantui.

I'm Sorry

-Salam damai inchan88-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chanyeol tak ingin lagi melihat kesedihan di wajah Baekhyun. Karena itu ia pun memutuskan mengatakan tentang rencananya itu pada orang tuanya.

"Aku meminjam rahim seseorang Umma," ucapnya.

"A-apa?"

Mata kedua orang tuanya pun membelalak lebar setelah mendengarkan apa yang di katakannya.

"Maaf Umma, aku terpaksa, Umma terus mendesak bahkan sampai mendatangi Baekhyun juga," ucapnya lagi.

"Kau sadar dengan yang kau katakan barusan?" tanya Yunho tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa putranya yang begitu mencintai suaminya itu melakukan hal itu.

"Tentu saja Appa, aku tak punya pilihan lain, Umma bilang yang penting darah dagingku sendiri kan?"

Tiba-tiba pening melanda dan Hannapun memijit pelipisnya sendiri. "Chanyeol yang Umma maksud adalah darah dagingmu bersama Baekhyun atau dengan istrimu yang lain bila kau mau menikah lagi, bukan yang seperti ini nak,"

"Benar kata Ummamu, kami menginginkan cucu dari hubungan yang sah," terang Yunho kemudian.

"Tapi aku tak mau menikah lagi Umma, aku cuma mau Baekhyun sebagai suamiku," Tentu saja, ia sangat mencintai suami mungilnya itu. Bagaimana mungkin Ummanya meminta dia menikah lagi.

"Siapa wanita itu? kau tak menyewa rahim dari sembarang orang kan?" tanya Yunho kemudian.

"Iya, siapa dia?" tanya Hanna.

"Dia, dia sekretaris baruku," jawabnya ragu.

"Apa? sekretarismu?" pekik Hanna tak percaya.

"Iya Umma, dan dia sama seperti Baekhyun, seorang pria," Kemudian Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Oh ya ampun," sekarang Yunho yang memijit pelipisnya sendiri. Kepalanya rasanya berdenyut mengetaui tingkah putranya itu.

"Apa dia pria yang baik?" tanya Hanna penasaran.

"Iya Umma, dia pria yang baik, bahkan dia sendiri yang menawarkan bantuan itu," jawab Chanyeol.

Tak ayal jawaban Chanyeol mengundang keryitan di dahi Hanna dan Yunho. Bukankah itu terlalu aneh ketika seorang sekretaris yang masih baru bekerja menawarkan bantuan seekstrim itu?

Chanyeol jelas menyadari kecurigaan orang tuanya. "Aku yakin dia pria yang baik Umma, aku yakin itu,"

Pada akhirnya Hannapun menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu bawa dia pada kami, biarkan kami mengenal dan menilainya sendiri,"

"Eh? tapi buat apa Umma? Umma tak harus-,"

"Tentu saja kau harus Chanyeol! dia pria yang mengandung cucuku, tentu kami harus mengenalnya, pokoknya kau harus membawanya kemari, besok!"

"T-tapi Umma," Ya ampun entah mengapa Chanyeol merasakan firasat yang tak enak.

000

"Chanie, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan pemeriksaan lagi? aku masih belum yakin dengan keadaan rahimku," ucap Baekhyun.

"Eh?" Chanyeol mengeryitkan alisnya tak yakin. "Kau yakin? kita bahkan sudah melakukannya 2 kali Baek, dan hasilnya tetap sama, kau sehat begitu juga denganku,"

"T-tapi," Baekhyun tak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya lalu menundukan kepalanya murung.

"Baekhie," Chanyeol pun mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar melihat kearahnya.

"Percayalah, kau sehat, aku yakin suatu saat dari rahimmu ini akan lahir bayi yang mungil-mungil dan sama menggemaskannya sepertimu,"

Bukannya merasa terhibur, Baekhyun malah semakin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hei kau harus mempercayainya, Oke?" Chanyeol pun membelai pipi Baekhyun lembut. Ia tau, pasti suaminya ini masih terbebani oleh permintaan Ummanya itu. Sebagai menantu yang belum bisa memberikan cucu untuk mertuanya, tentunya itu tekanan tersendiri bagi Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah bicara pada Umma, dan Umma sudah mau mengerti dengan keadaan kita, jadi jangan sedih lagi kumohon,"

"Tapi aku tak enak hati pada Umma dan Appa park Chanie, aku-"

"Husst! percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja,"

"Tapi aku-,"

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Baekhie, percayalah, bagaimana kalau kita tidur saja hem?" bujuknya. Ya semoga semuanya baik-baik saja bahkan seandainya Baekhyun tau apa yang ia lakukn di belakang pria itu.

000

Sesuai permintaan Ummanya, Chanyeol pun membawa Kyungsoo bertemu orang tuanya.

"Rileks saja, jangan khawatirkan apapun," ucap Chanyeol ketika dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang tegang.

"Aku takut,"

"Orang tuaku orang baik, kau tenang saja Oke!" Chanyeol pun mengusap kedua bahu Kyungsoo berharap kalau itu bisa mengurangi kegelisahan pria itu.

"Oh kau sudah datang Chanyeol?" Hanna pun segera berjalan mendekat menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Aku datang sesuai permintaan Umma,"

"Ah, jadi ini yang namanya Kyungsoo?" tanya Hanna ramah sambil meneliti penampilan Kyungsoo.

"Perkenalkan, saya Do Kyungsoo nyonya," sapa Kyungsoo.

"Oh jangan seformal itu, mari duduk," Hanna pun menuntun Kyungsoo duduk dan Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Bagaimana kandunganmu Kyungsoo? tak ada masalah kan?"

Nyatanya Kekhawatirannya tak terbukti. Malahan wanita di depannya ini memperlakukannya dengan ramah.

"Kandunganku baik-baik saja Nyonya," jawab Kyungsoo kikuk.

"Panggil saja aku Umma Kyungie, kau mengandung cucuku sekarang, itu artinya kau akan menikah dengan Chanyeol benar?" ucap Hanna kemudian.

"Ehh?/Umma!" keduanya pun memekik atas pertanyaan Hanna.

"Kenapa? itu memang harus yang kau lakukan Chanyeol, kau harus menikahi Kyungsoo,"

"T-tapi Umma,"

"Tak ada tapi-tapi Chanyeol, kami sudah membicarakan ini bersama, dan keputusan terbaik adalah jujur pada Baekhyun dan menikahi Kungsoo," putus Hanna.

"Umma itu tak mungkin, aku tak mau berpisah dari Baekhyun," tak pernah terpikirkan di benak Chanyeol untuk meningglkan Baekhyun. Bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun.

"Oh kau tak harus berpisah dari Baekhyun nak, kau hanya perlu meminta restunya untuk menjadikan Kyungsoo istri keduamu, kau tak keberatan kan menjadi istri kedua dari putraku Kyungie? tanya Hanna pada Kyungsoo.

"Ehh?" Kyungsoo jadi bingung harus menjawab apa. Iapun melirik Chanyeol dan mendapati pria itu tengah berputus asa.

"Aku takut kehilangan Baekhie Umma," cicitnya.

"Itu sudah menjadi resikonya anakku, kau sendiri yang memilih jalan ini, kalau kau mencintai Baekhyun dan percaya padanya, harusnya kau melakukan ini atas persetujuan darinya,"

"Tapi Umma,"

"Percayalah, ini jalan terbaiknya, kalau kau tak jujur dari sekarang, Baekhyun akan lebih tersakiti nantinya setelah bayi yang kau bawa padanya ternyata putramu sendiri dengan orang lain,"

"Aku akan memikirkannya Umma,"

Kyungsoo sejak tadi terdiam tak mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

' _Tak bisakah aku menikah dengan Baekhyun-ssi saja?'_

-TBC-

Thanks to :

 **AlexandraLexa, baek.ca, miss x, dinda94, real.fckgans, ceciliagata, nimuixkim90, park yeolna, laxyovrds**

 **-Salam damai inchan88-**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chanyeol tak lagi bisa mengelak ketika Ummanya malah meminta Kyungsoo tinggal di rumah utama. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengiyakan ketika Ummanya meminta memboyong Kyungsoo secepatnya.

Seminggu sudah akhirnya Kyungsoo tinggal di rumah keluarganya. Semakin hari hubungan mereka sudah selayaknya hubungan harmonis antara menantu dan mertuanya. Yah mau bagaimana lagi? Kyungsoo memanglah orang yang pintar mengambil hati orang lain. Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya membiarkan itu terjadi begitu saja.

Bahkan kini Hanna sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia semakin tak bisa berkutik saja. Tak ada pilihan lain baginya selain berbicara jujur pada Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol," suara Hanna mengagetkan Chanyeol.

"Ah ya Umma?"

"Susunya Kyungsoo habis, bisa kau mengantarnya membeli susu?" pinta Hanna.

"Ah Ummanim, kurasa tak perlu, aku bisa membelinya sendiri," tolak Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol pun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo. "Biar ku antar Soo, lagi pula aku tak lagi sibuk sekarang," ucapnya.

"Sungguh?" tanya Kyungsoo tak yakin.

"Oh aku belum bilang ya kalau aku sudah mendapatkan sekretaris baru? kau ingat Nana kan? rupanya ia cekatan juga mengerjakan tugas sekretaris, semua pekerjaannya menjadi mudah karena dia,"

Kemudian Kyungsoopun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Baiklah,"

"Ayo," Chanyeol pun menuntun Kyungsoo keluar dari rumahnya.

Hanna yang melihat itupun tersenyum senang melihatnya. Ia harap Chanyeol mau membagi cintanya untuk Kyungsoo dan berharap juga agar Baekhyun tak keberatan dengan itu.

000

Seorang pria mungil tampak berjalan seorang diri sambil mendorong sebuah troli. Dia Byun Baekhyun yang dengan ceria memasukan benda-benda yang di butuhkannya kedalam trolinya.

"Hemm apa yang harus ku beli ya? deterjen sudah, sayur sudah, buah? juga sudah," troli yang dibawanya sudah penuh tapi ia merasa masih ada yang kurang. "Ah susu, dan juga kopi kurasa,"

Dengan semangat ia pun kembali mendorong trolinya menuju rak susu. Ia mengambil 2 kotak susu rasa stroberi lalu meletakkannya di atas tumbukan barang lain dalam trolinya. "Susu sudah, sekarang tinggal kop-,"

Deg

"Pilih rasa apa saja yang kau suka Kyungie, rasa yang biasanya kau minum," saran Chanyeol sambil membaca kandungan yang ada dalam sekotak susu di tangannya.

"Biasanya aku tak pernah minum susu Yeol, kemarin aku mencoba yang rasa coklat dan aku tak terlalu suka dengan itu, aku tak tau rasa apa yang paling enak," Kemudian Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oh jadi sebelum-sebelumnya kau tak pernah meminum susu? pantas saja badanmu semungil ini," lantas Chanyeol tersenyum miring sambil meneliti postur Kyungsoo.

Giut

Sebuha cubitan mendarat di pinggang Chanyeol.

"Aww, sakit Soo!" pekik Chanyeol sambil mengusap pinggangnya.

"Ini faktor keturunan, kau bodoh ya!" seru Kyungsoo kesal.

"Hehe maaf-maaf, aku tadi hanya bergurau, kau tak punya selera humor rupanya," Chanyeolpun terkekeh kemudian.

Kyungsoo pun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Chanyeol jadi gemas melihatnya lalu menusuk-nusuk pipi Kyungsoo dengan ujung jarinya. "Hei hei jangan merajuk dong,"

"Biarin, habis kau menyebalkan," ucapnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Ais, Soo jangan marah dong, Kyungsoo tunggu ais!"

Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa ada seseorang yang melihat interaksi mereka dengan tatapan terluka.

"Hik," Baekhyun tak benar mengharapkan apa yang dia lihat barusan. Ia tak mengerti dengan semuanya. Perlakuan Chanyeol yang masih sebagai mana mestinya tak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Tapi ini? Bahkan mereka terlihat layaknya sepasang suami istri yang saling menggoda pasangannya.

Chanyeol menghianatinya. Itulah kesimpulan yang diambilnya ketika pembicaraan itu membenarkan hal itu. Bahkan dapat ia lihat perut pria itu membuncit. Ditambah mereka berdiri di depan rak susu ibu hamil.

Sesampainya di apartemennya Baekhyun hanya meletakkan belanjaannya di meja dapur tanpa mmbereskannya terlebih dahulu. Kemudian ia memasuki kamarnya dan melempar tubuhnya begitu saja ke atas ranjang. Tengkurap sambil memeluk guling. Lalu membasahi guling dengan air matanya. Sungguh malang nasibnya.

000

Ketika Chanyeol kembali ke Apartemennya, ia tak menemukan Baekhyun yang menyambutnya seperti biasanya. Hanya udara kosong yang dingin. Lalu ketika ia melewati dapur. Ia melihat belanjaan Baekhyun berjajaran di atas meja. Ia mengeryitkan alisnya menyadari perubahan sikap Baekhyun yang tak biasanya. Cepat-cepat ia masuk kekamarnya, lalu menemukan kamarnya yang gelap tanpa pencahayaan. Ia berjalan menghampiri ranjang dan menemukan nafas Baekhyun yang teratur membelakanginya.

"Huhh," Helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya. Kemudian ia meletakkan tas dan jasnya pada tempatnya lalu berjalan memasuki kamar mandi.

Ia mencuci rambutnya namun dengan pemikiran yang kemana-mana. Perubahan sikap Baekhyun yang derastis jelas mengganggunya. Ia ulang kembali, kemudian ia teringat belanjaan Baekhyun yang masih berjejeran. Pusat perbelanjaan adalah satu-satunya tempat yang terlintas di pikirannya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

'Mungkinkah Baekhyun? Oh tidak!'

Cepat-cepat ia menyelesaikan ritual mandinya lalu bergegas keluar dari sana setelah ia mengenakan handuknya. Ia bahkan mengganti bajunya dengan cepat lalu segera menghampiri suaminya yang meringkuk di ranjang mereka.

"Baekhyun," takut-takut ia mengguncang tubuh suaminya.

"Emmh," Baekhyun mengeliat lalu memutar tubuhnya menjadi terlentang.

Deg

Mata Baekhyun bengkak, ada sisa-sisa lelehan air mata di sana. Seketika hati Chanyeol serasa diremas. Kemudian Baekhyun terlihat mulai membuka matanya lalu menatapnya kosong.

"Baek," Chanyeol segera mendudukan dirinya. Lalu Baekhyun juga bangkit dan mendudukan dirinya di sana.

"Kau menangis?" Chanyeol menyentuh pipi itu dengan tangan gemetar. Ia takut, takut kalau Baekhyun menepis tangannya.

Tapi ketakutannya tak terbukti. Malahan ia bisa merasakan tangannya yang ikut basah oleh air mata Baekhyun. Basah? Oh Chanyeol sungguh merasa berdosa karna kini ia benar melihat Baekhyun terisak di depannya.

"Hik,"

"OH ya ampun," Chanyeol tak pernah merasa seberdosa ini dalam hidupnya. Iapun segera membawa tubuh ringkih itu kedalam dekapannya. "Jangan menangis kumohon, maafkan aku Baekhyun, maafkan aku, aku berdosa, maafkan aku,"

Berulang kali ia mengucapkan kata maaf sembari mendekap erat suaminya. Tanpa bertanya pun ia tau apa penyebab Baekhyunnya menangis. Yang tentunya tak ada celah baginya untuk menyangkal. "Aku berdosa Baekhyun, maafkan aku,"

Namun Baekhyun semakin terisak tanpa mengeluarkan caciannya sekalipun.

Setelah menangis cukup lama hingga kelelahan dengan sendirinya. Akhirnya Chanyeol kembali bersuara. Ia menceritakan semuanya termasuk rencana konyol Kyungsoo itu tanpa di tutup-tutupi. Tentunya Baekhyun kembali menangis seriring Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu Baekhyun, kau percaya padaku kan?"

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa bersuara.

"Aku tau cara yang ku lakukan salah, saat itu aku hanya berbikir itulah cara satu-satunya agar tak menyakitimu, aku sungguh bodohkan?"

"Kau memang bodoh hik," Akhirnya Baekhyun bersuara di dadanya. wajahnya ia sembunyikan di sana hingga Chanyeol tak dapat melihatnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan keputus asaannya.

"Kau tak akan menceraikanku kan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan khawatir. Chanyeol satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan.

Chanyeol tercengang oleh pertanyaan itu. Mana mungkin kan? ia saja sangat mencintai suaminya ini. Sampai kapanpun ia tak akan melepaskan pria yang ada di dekapannya ini. Biarlah ia egois karena cinta.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan menceraikanmu bakhan bila engkau mengemis itu sekalipun," jawab Chanyeol mantap dan semakin mendekap erat suaminya.

"Kalau begitu nikahi saja dia, aku tak keberatan dengan itu," katanya sambil mendongak menatap suaminya dengan mata basahnya.

Oh Baekhyun, pria berhati malaikat sepertimu. Sampai matipun tak akan ia lepaskan. "Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu,"

Kembali ia memeluk tubuh itu lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

"Ssesak," protes Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Aku mencintaimu Baekhyunku, Sangat sangat mencintaimu," biarlah orang-orang jengah mendengarnya. Yang menting mereka semua tau kalau Park Chanyeol sangat mencintai Park Baekhyun.

000

Ya Baekhyun mengizinkannya menikahi Kyungsoo. Tapi sebelum itu ia ingin tau seperti apa orangnya. Dengan sedikit keraguan akhirnya Chanyeol mempertemukan keduanya di halaman belakang kediaman keluarganya.

Baekhyun berkedip merasa familiar dengan wajah di depannya. Sepertinya ia pernah bertemu tapi lupa dimana.

Sementara yang dipandang juga memandangnya. Tapi pandangannya itu, matanya berbinar penuh memuja layaknya bertemu artis idolanya. Decak penuh kekaguman tanpa tau malu keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ohh,"

'Akhirnyaaaaaa! akhirnyaaa,' racaunya dalam hati. Jantungnya terasa meletup-letup seperti kembang api di tahun baru. Bunga-bunga imajiner bermekaran. Dan ia terpesona pada kecantikan makhluk di hadapannya. Iapun jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya pada orang yang sama.

Greb

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" pinta Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Tentu Baekhyun terkejut karenanya. "A-aku,"

"Menikahlah denganku," ucap Kyungsoo lagi dan semakin mencengangkan.

"Huhh? A-apa?" Baekhyun dibuat kebingungan oleh pernyataan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba.

"Menikahlah denganku Baekhyun-ssi ya ya ya? menikahlah denganku ya," Kyungsoo kalap dan langsung menerjang Baekhyun.

"K-yungsoo-ssi," Baekhyun masih belum mengerti bahkan ketika pria ini mendekap tubuhnya begitu saja.

"Menikahlah denganku Baekhyun-ssi kumohon," rengeknya.

Gila. Itulah yang terlintas di pikiran Baekhyun saat ini.

"Baekhyun-ssi aku bahkan telah mencintaimu sejak kita masih kecil dulu," Kemudian Kyungsoo mulai berceloteh tentang masa-masa sekolahnya dulu bersama Baekhyun. Tentang ia yang jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun pertama kali ketika Baekhyun menolongnya dari anak-anak nakal. Tentang seberapa akrapnya mereka dulu karena ia sering mengekori Baekhyun kemanapun. Sampai kepindahan Baekhyun tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Dan pada akhirnya taulah Baekhyun siapa sebenarnya Kyungsoo dimasa lalunya. Si anak cebol berkacamata bulat yang mirip Pororo di hutan porong-porong. Teman sekolahnya yang selalu mengekorinya bahkan sampai ke toilet sekalipun.

"Ehmm,"

Namun nostalgia mereka harus terhenti ketika Chanyeol datang dan berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan keryitan di dahinya.

Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari Kyungsoo dengan kikuk. Sementara Kyungsoo sendiri malah menunjukan senyum ideotnya pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, izinkan aku menikah dengan Baekhyun-ssi," pintanya.

Jleger

"APA?" Mata Chanyeol melebar selebar-lebarnya.

"Izinkan aku menikah dengan Baekhyun," pinta Kyungsoo sekali lagi tanpa tau malu.

Chanyeol kembali tercangang oleh perkataan Kyungsoo.

Kemudian tanpa diminta Kyungsoo kembali berceloteh tentang masa lalunya bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan pria itu bercerita hingga selesai.

"Jadi dari awal Baekhyun itu milikku, kau harus mengembalikannya padaku dengan mengeizinkanku menikahinya," ucapnya kemudian.

'Apa urat malunya sudah putus?' tebak Chanyeol dalam hati. Lalu ia tersadar oleh sifat asli Kyungsoo dan alasan kenapa pria itu menawarkan bantuannya. Ternyata karena ini semua, karena Baekhyunnya. Lalu rahang Chanyeol mengeras begitu menyadari kebodohannya sendiri.

"Ternyata kau tak sebaik yang ku kira," itulah kalimat pertama yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Tergambar jelas kekecewaan di wajahnya.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya terdiam di tempat dan tak tau harus bereaksi bagaimana. Pria ini, pria yang tengah mengandung anak suaminya menginginkan sebuah pernikahan bersamanya.

-TBC-

Semakin melenceng dari cerita awal. Tak apa ya? maafkan aku.

Thanks to :

 **AlexandraLexa, dinda90, kyukyu, park yeolna, laxyovrds, IrrenKim, Menisbyun, kim.jin.9047**

-Salam damai inchan88-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Apa maksudnya ini Kyungie?" Hanna tampak tersulut emosi. Bagaimana bisa orang yang telah berhasil mengambil hatinya ini berlaku demikian.

"M-maaf Ummanim, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku, aku ingin bersama Baekhyun-ssi," katanya. Lalu ia menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap Hanna.

"Kau sadar dengan ucapanmu itu?" kini Yunho angkat bicara.

"Dari awal aku melakukan ini karena Baekhyun-ssi, karena aku ingin hidup bersamanya," ucapnya sambil menunduk dalam.

Tangan Chanyeol pun terkepal hingga urat-urat lengannya menonjol. Ia benar-benar merasa di permainkan oleh Kyungsoo. "Bahkan membaginya seujung rambutpun aku tak sudi,"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia benar-benar terintimidasi sekarang. Chanyeol membencinya, Hanna dan Yunho kecewa padanya.

Kyungsoo pun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tak bisakah kita hidup bersama?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Apa?"

"Apa Maksudmu Kyungsoo?" tanya Hanna.

"T-tak bisakah kita hidup bersama?" ulangnya. "Baekhyun-ssi tetap menjadi suami Chanyeol sementara dia menikahiku, L-lalu aku dengan Baekhyun-ssi," ucapnya penuh kehati-hatian.

Semuapun membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa? Kau-" Chanyeol tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia memijit pelipisnya yang pening tiba-tiba. Sungguh sejak awal yang menawarkan ide gila tentang menyewa rahim itu adalah Kyungsoo yang bahkan menawarkan rahimnya sendiri untuk disewanya. Lalu sekarang pria itu menyampaikan ide gila lainnya yang melewati batas normal.

Sementara Baekhyun tampak tercengang dibuatnya. pikirannya berputar-putar mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo sampaikan.

Lalu Hanna dan Yunho menatap Kyungsoo penuh keterkejutan. Sekarang di mata mereka Kyungsoo menjadi sosok yang belum pernah dikenalinya.

"A-aku hanya menyampaikan keinginanku, kalau memang tak terpenuhi juga tak masalah, bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun-ssi saja aku sudah senang sekali," Ucapnya sendu. Yah kalau mereka tak mau mengabulkannya mau bagaimna lagi kan?

Namun semuanya masih berkecamuk dengan pemikiran sendiri dan belum memberi tanggapan apapun.

"Huhh, tak bisa ya?" Kekecewaan terhambar jelas di wajah Kyungsoo kala melihat respon semuanya. Kemudian ia menghela nafasnya lalu terkekeh menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Huhh sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan?"

Baekhyun ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak sampai hati mengeluarkannya. Sementara Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan ekspreai tak terbaca. Hanna masih diam dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"B-baekhyun-ssi maaf ya? kuharap kau tak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku, tak apa, aku bisa membawa perasaanku ini pergi bersamaku," ucapnya.

"Huhh, karena tak ada gunanya lagi aku disini, maka lebih baik aku pergi saja, terima kasih atas semuanya Ummanim, Appanim, dan terima kasih juga untukmu Chanyeol, karena berkatmu lah aku bisa bertemu Baekhyun-ssi lagi," ucapnya tulus.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

Masih tak ada taggapan. Iapun memutuskan beranjak dari sana. "A-aku akan berkemas," katanya lalu bergegas memasuki kamar yang sempat ia tempati.

"Dia akan pergi, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Chanyeol? dia akan pergi bersama bayi yang dikandungnya," ucap Yunho pada putranya.

"Aku tak tau Appa," Chanyeolpun meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Huhh, lalu tanggung jawabmu pada bayinya bagimana?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"A-aku," Chanyeol tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Appanya. Ia dibuat bingung oleh tindakannya sendiri.

Lalu tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo muncul dengan kopernya. Semuapun melihat kearah Kyungsoo. "A-aku pergi," pamitnya. Dengan langkah berat iapun berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tinggallah bersama kami Kyungsoo-ssi," Baekhyun akhirnya bersuara dan membuat semuanya mengalihkan perhatian padanya. "K-kyungsoo-ssi sedang hamil anak Chanie, bagaimana bisa kita membiarkannya begitu saja," jelasnya ketika melihat tatapan terkejut yang tertuju padanya.

"Baek," tegur Chanyeol.

"A-aku mungkin tak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu Kyungsoo-ssi, tapi tak bisakah kau mengizinan kami menjagamu serta bayi yang ada di kandunganmu itu Kyungsoo-ssi? setidaknya sampai dia lahir," ucap Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tampak membuka mulutnya ingin bersuara. Tapi kemudian ia mengatupkan bibirnya lagi. Ia tak menyangka kalau Baekhyun akan meminta itu padanya. Lalu ia melihat kearah Chanyeol, menanti apa tanggapan pria itu.

"Chanie, bolehkan Kyungsoo-ssi tinggal bersama kita?" tanya Baekhyun.

Tapi Chanyeol malah diam dan memalingkan wajahnya. Ia hanya terlalu bingung. Ia takut untuk mengambil keputusan.

"Kau tak usah pergi Soo, tinggal saja bersama kami, biar Umma dan Appa yang menjagamu," pinta Yunho kemudian.

Hanna pun menoleh pada suaminya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku tak mungkin tega membiarkan calon cucuku pergi dari rumah ini," jelas Yunho.

"Huhh," Hanna pun menghela nafas berat.

000

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak pulang ke apartemen mereka. Kini mereka duduk saling memunggungi di ranjang milik Chanyeol.

"Chanie, bagaimana kalau kita menyetujui usul Kyungsoo?"

A-apa?"

-TBC-

Thanks to :

 **dinda94, AlexandraLexa, Irrenkim, ByunBaek0627, park yeolna, kyukyu,**

 **-Salam damai inchan88-**


	8. Chapter 8 (End)

Chapter 8

Chanyeol menikahi Kyungsoo pada akhirnya. Lalu setelah itu tentunya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga menikah. Sampai-sampai sang pendeta yang akan menikahkan mereka di buat bingung karenanya. Tapi kemudian mereka memberi pengertian bahwa mereka akan hidup bersama sejenis berpoligami/poliandri. Lalu Pendeta itu pun mengerti.

Setelahnya Kyungsoo tinggal bersama mereka di apartemen. Dan mulai dari situlah kehidupan rumah tangga mereka jauh dari kata biasa.

Yang mana tiap harinya Kyungsoo akan memonopoli Baekhyun seharian bahkan sampai Chanyeol pulang sekalipun. Tentunya hal itu membuat Chanyeol sering uring-uringan.

"Soo kau sudah seharian bersama Baekhie, sekarang gantian aku," protes Chanyeol. Ia jengah melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi memonopoli Baekhyunnya.

"Apasih Chan, sudah sana mandi, aku sedang nonton tv bersama Baekhie, iya kan Baek," ucapnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya meringis saja. Ia bingung harus memihak siapa. Tapi ia juga tak berniat melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Iya, tapi tak usah peluk-peluk juga kan? Baekhyun juga suamiku," katanya. Lalu ia menatap suaminya tercinta itu. "Baekhie, menjauhlah dari burung hantu itu!" pinta Chanyeol kemudian.

"Diamlah kau telinga kelelawar!" Kyungsoo pun kesal karena kesenangannya terganggu. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

'Sesama binatang malam dilarang saling mengejek,' ingin rasanya Baekhyun mengatakan itu. Tapi Baekhyun tak ingin kena semprot keduanya.

"Kyungsoo,"

"ENGGAK!" tolaknya penuh penelanan.

"Kyungsoo!" lama-lama rahang Chanyeol semakin mengeras.

"Enggak ya enggak, malulah pada anakmu Chan, dia sedang ingin memeluk Ummanya, harusnya kau mengerti itu, bagaimana kalau dia ileran nanti,"

'Alasan,' Chanyeol pun semakin kesal saja. Karena selalu saja alasan itu yang Kyungsoo gunakan sebagai senjatanya.

"Channie, dari pada marah-marah, sini bergabung bersama kami," Ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk ruang kosong di sebelah kirinya.

"T-tapi Baekhie," sekarang Kyungsoo yang protes.

"Husst! Ibu hamil tak boleh marah-marah," Tegur Baekhyun.

Lalu Chanyeolpun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tentu saja ia senang karena secara tak langsung Baekhyun tengah membelanya.

0

0

0

0

0

Kalau ditanya siapa pihak bawah diantara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun? Baekhyun tak tau harus menjawab apa. Masalahnya selama ini ia sudah terbiasa di perlakukan sebagai istri. Sudah terbiasa di beri perhatian dan di manja. Jadi kalau ia disuruh memanjakan seseorang dengan perhatiannya Baekhyun hanya gigit jari. Untunglah Kyungsoo tak menuntut apapun darinya. Malahan pria itu dengan suka rela berlaku jantan hanya untuk Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo akan dengan senang hati berperan sebagai suami dan memperlakukan Baekhyun sebagai istrinya. Tapi kalau di depan Chanyeol? jangan ditanya lagi. Pria hamil itu pastinya akan bertransformasi menjadi emak-emak cerewet yang menyebalkan. Apalagi kalau masalah berebut Baekhyun.

000

Bulan pun berganti dan usia kandungan Kyungsoo 9 sekarang. Tinggal menghitung hari sampai bayi itu lahir. Anehnya setelah hamil tua begini, Kyungsoo jadi berani minta di manja oleh Chanyeol. Ia kerap minta Pria itu tidur disampingnya sambil mengusap perutnya hingga ia tertidur. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya Kyungsoo lebih sering bermanja-manja pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri tak keberatan dengan itu. Malahan ia senang karena akhirnya hubungan mereka membaik gara-gara itu.

"Baekhie masak apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berjalan menghapiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo tengah berjalan pelan menuju kearahnya sambil sebelah tangan menyangga pinggangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Soo?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Tak tau nih, dari tadi perutku mules," ujarnya sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Oh! jangan-jangan kau mau melahirkan Soo?" Baekhyun segera mematikan kompornya dan mendekati Kyungsoo dengan panik.

"Sepertinya iya deh," jawab Kyungsoo tak yakin.

"Ayo kerumah sakit saja, aku takut nanti perutmu semakin sakit,"

Lalu Baekhyun cepat-cepat masuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. "Ayo Soo," ajaknya. Iapun menuntun Kyungsoo dengan sabar.

0

0

Chanyeol panik ketika Baekhyun mengabarinya bahwa ia membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit. Maka tanpa menunggu lagi, iapun cepat-cepat melesat menuju ke rumah sakit itu.

Brak

"Baekhyun, Kyungsoo Oh jadi bagaimana? apa benar kyungsoo akan melahirkan?"

"Iya, aku sudah mengurus administrasinya tadi," kata Baekhyun. "Tinggal menunggu sebentar lagi, mereka sedang mengusahakan ruang operasi, banyak pasien yang melahirkan hari ini,"

"Kau masih kuat Soo?"tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Ia lalu meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil terus meringis mengusap perutnya.

Sementara Baekhyun sedari tadi terus membantu Kyungsoo mengusapi perutnya berharap mengurangi rasa nyerinya.

Tak lama berselang perawat datang dan mengatakan kalau ruang operasi telah siap. Chanyeolpun segera mengangkat kyungsoo membantu perawat itu memindahkannya ke Brangkar dorong.

Baekhyun terus mondar mandir di depan ruang operasi ditemani Hanna dan Yunho. Sementara Chanyeol ada di dalam menemani persalinan Kyungsoo.

Tapi kemudian tiba-tiba ia merasa pening dan terhuyung hingga duduk di bangku tunggu.

"B-baekhyun, kau kenapa?" tanya Hanna dengan khawatir.

"Pusing Umma, Ugmbb," tiba-tiba ia mual dan ingin muntah. Iapun cepat-cepat pergi menuju toilet terdekat lalu di susul oleh Hanna di belakangnya.

0

0

Bayi Kyungsoo perempuan yang mana saat ini ada dalam dekapan Hanna. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri belum berani hanya untuk sekedar menyentuh putrinya. Baekhyun terlihat berdiri disamping Hanna sambil menatap takjup bayi Kyungsoo.

Sementara Yunho lebih melilih duduk di sofa yang disediakan di ruangan itu. Kyungsoo sendiri baru saja sadar setelah efek obat biusnya habis. Ia hanya melihat interaksi keluarganya dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Baekhyun punya kabar gembira, benarkan Baek?" celetuk Hanna.

Yang bersangkutan malah salah tingkah sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol tak sabaran.

Kyungsoo pun sama penasarannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun hamil, sudah 2 bulan kata dokter," celetuk Hanna tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pipi gembil cucunya.

"B-benarkah? Baek, benarkah itu?" tanya Chanyeol antusias. Ia senang bukan main mendengarnya. Karena apa yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

Baekhyun pun menganggukan kepalanya malu-malu. Terlihat jelas rona bahagia di wajah Baekhyun.

"Oh terima kasih Tuhan, terima kasih," Chanyeol pun mengucap syukur berkali-kali sambil mendekap tubuh Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tentu saja bahagia mendengarnya. Ia ingin ikut bergabung bersama Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, tapi kondisi tak memungkinkan. Lalu sebuah ide muncul. Ide jahil untuk mengusili Chanyeol.

"Ehmm, tuan Park Chanyeol, kurasa sebaiknya Kau jangan senang dulu, karena belum tentu yang di kandung Baekhyun itu anakmu, seingatku sih terakhir kali melakukannya bersamaku," ucap Kyungsoo disertai senyum miringnya.

Seketika senyum bahagia Chanyeol lenyap berganti dengan bibir yang mempout kesal.

"Sial!"

-THE END-

Entah itu anak Kyungsoo atau Chanyeol siapa yang tau kan? kenyataan Baekhyun memang melakukannya dengan kedua suaminya itu.

Endingnya seperti ini pada akhirnya. Mianhae, I'm Sorry All (sembah sungkem) Adegan nistanya ku buang, habisnya aku tak pandai membuat itu hehe peace.

Thanks To:

 **Jeon Baekhyun48, IrrenKim, AlexandraLexa, kyukyu, kim.jin.9047, yuanitadian, nimuixkim90, Beervcker, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Mrs B, Mrs N, Yuanitadian, kyulyu, Kiroy123, Baekbiebaek, IrrenKim, Angellaaa.coco, park yeolna, Basfxck.**

Thank you and I'm Sorry

-Salam damai inchan88-


End file.
